I Do
by Mekogirl
Summary: Tony looks back on his life, and he's happy with everything that has happened to lead him to this point. Slight mention of sex.


Tony wasn't one to believe in love. He believed he'd be bouncing around for girl to girl his whole life. Never a day in his life did he think he'd be getting married. Especially to a man, and did he mention that this man was the one and only Captain America, better known to his friends and lover, as Steve Rogers. Granted Tony has had a crush on Steve since the day his father started telling him stories, about the war and the good Steve had done, about Steve when he wasn't in full command mode. No for most of his life Tony though Steve was dead, so he had buried the crush deep into his heart where he hoped it would die off.

The day Steve had showed up at shield to meet the rest of the team for the fight against Loki, Tony's heart swelled with joy, Captain America was standing in front of him. Making his heart beat ten times faster then what was probably healthy for a man in his condition, But Tony now had Pepper, he couldn't let his old feelings return. So he buried them beneath an act of resentment and anger. He'd start an argument with Steve whenever he had a chance, but it hurt. God did it hurt to make Steve hate him, but he did it to protect everyone's feeling. Even if it meant hurting himself in the process.

The fall through the worm hole made things worse for Tony aside from the nightmares that would later occur. He didn't want to die and know Steve's last feelings for him was hatred. So Tony vowed to try and fix things with Steve, while keeping his feelings a secret. Though after the attack with the Mandarin things changed. Pepper left, The constant fear of something happening to either Tony or her kept her up at night just as much as Tony's nightmares kept him up. Not long after she broke it off with him. Was he sad? A little, he did love Pepper but it wasn't right for her to be with him, not when he had feelings for someone else.

Over the course of six months Tony slept less, afraid that if he slept alone he'd have nightmares all through the night. The team noticed but thought nothing of it, knowing just how Tony is when it comes to his basic needs. Steve noticed though, he noticed every little change in how the man acted. He kept a watchful eye on Tony. One night when he couldn't sleep he walked around the tower passing the doors to the lab seeing Tony asleep at his work table. Steve had asked Jarvis to let him in, which he gladly did since he was also worried about Tony. Steve had taken Tony up to the mans room and placed him in his large bed, stripping him from his shirt and pants leaving him in only boxers. Steve was about to leave but heard whimpering from behind him and Tony calling out for help. Steve walked back to the side of the bed that was empty and sat down on the edge and rubbed small circles on Tony's back, soothing the mans whimpers. He was about to leave when he heard Tony mumble sleepily asking him to stay. Which he gladly did but he'd never say that out loud.

That became a common event. Sometimes Tony would just follow Steve to bed. After a good few months Tony finally worked up the courage to ask Steve out, he had prepared to be rejected and shut out from the Captain's life, but no Steve hugged him and kissed his forehead whispering "I thought you'd never ask". If Tony hadn't been standing in front of Steve he would have been jumping up and down like an excited teenager that was about to go see there favorite band for the first time.

They went steady for a good while, he didn't want to push Steve into something he wasn't comfortable with and scare him off. Though when the time came, their first time together was perfect to say the least, Tony had actually wanted to go slow and enjoy the feeling of each other, he wanted it to last. Every time Steve would touch him or kiss him his heart would swell and he felt like the luckiest man alive. For once he thanked his father, for with out him and his science Steve wouldn't be here, he'd be alone.

The team was very excepting of the relationship that they had built. The world was still iffy about the whole thing but they didn't care, it was their life, no one else was involved. On their two year anniversary Tony was the one who had actually gotten the courage to propose, no one thought he would because of his past, and lack of enthusiasm toward marriage. All those events lead him to where he is now, Standing in front of the blonde haired beauty he loved, staring into his blue eyes.

"Steve Grant Rogers, do you take Anthony Edward Stark to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"And do you Anthony Edward Stark take Steve Grant Rogers to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

Tony's eyes began to tear up, he was looking foreword to spending the rest of his life with this man. He knew that he'd be with Steve through every good or bad time they had.

"I do"


End file.
